seriesjaponesasfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Aitai
thumb|312px I want to see you (会いたい / Aitai) Es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Esta canción es sobre Gumi tratando desesperadamente de ponerse en contacto con su ex-novio de nuevo por mensajes de texto, y su tristeza por no poder estar a su lado. Una composición estilo J-pop muy elogiada por la calidad de la modulación y la emoción que la voz de Gumi transmite. Información de la canción *Intérprete: Gumi Megpoid *Música: Dios / Signal-P *Letra: Deadman Letra Romaji= Nee, ima sugu aitaiyo honne kakushita nanigenai meeru wa itsumademo kimi no kokoro no naka ni todokanai mama Itsudemo sobani itakara itsudemo warai attetakara sou, itsudatte MY FRIEND donnani hanareteitemo Kimi wo omou kono kimochi negau hodo tsuraku naruyo mou, ano hi mitaini waraenaitte iwanaide Nee, ima sugu aitaiyo honne kakushita nanigenai meeru wa itsumademo kimi no kokoro no naka ni todoka naimama Kimi ni aitai aitaiyo ano hi mitaini "sukidayo" tte kikasete itsumademo kimi no kokoro no naka ni todoka nakutemo Konomama sobani itakute konomama warai attetakute sou, itsumademo MY FRIEND donnani hanareteitemo kimi wo omou kono kimochi negau hodo tsuraku naruyo mou, ano hi mitaini waraenaitte iwanaide nee, korekara aitaiyo yuuki dashite tobashitemone meeru wa itsumademo kimi no kokoro no naka ni todokanai mama kimi ni ai tai ai taiyo ano hi mitaini "suki dayo" tte kikasete itsumademo kimi no kokoro no naka ni todokanakutemo nemurenai yoru nando koetemo "aitai" kono kimochi mada kietenaiyo nee, ima sugu aitaiyo honne kakushita nanigenai meeru wa itsumademo kimi no kokoro no naka ni todokanai mama kimi ni aitai aitaiyo ano hi mawashita "sukidayo" tte kotobawa itsumademo watashi no mune no naka ni kanjiteru kara todoka nakutemo kanjiteru kara |-| Español= Oye, quiero verte El simple mensaje que oculta la verdad a tu corazón, como siempre, nunca llega Siempre estuviste junto a mí Siempre reíste conmigo Sí, siempre serás mi amigo Sin importar la distancia que haya Este sentimiento que lleva tu nombre me duele cada que lo recuerdo Hoy, como en ese día no digas que no puedes reír Oye, quiero verte El simple mensaje que oculta la verdad a tu corazón, como siempre, nunca llega Quiero verte, te echo de menos Dime ‘Me gustas’ como aquel día aún así no llega corazón Quiero estar a tu lado Quiero siempre reír contigo Sí, siempre has sido mi amigo Sin importar la distancia que haya Este sentimiento que piensa en ti me duele cada vez que lo recuerdo Hoy, como en ese día no digas que no puedes reír Oye, quiero verte justo ahora Me armare de valor y enviare este mensaje Que como siempre no llegara a tu corazón Quiero verte, te echo de menos Dime ‘Me gustas’ como en aquel día aún si no llega a tu corazón Aún cuando pase tantas noches en vela ‘Quiero verte’ este sentimiento no se rinde aún Oye, quiero verte justo ahora El simple mensaje que oculta la verdad como siempre nunca llegará a tu corazón Quiero verte, the echo de menos Como ese día que ambos dijimos ‘Me gustas’ Siempre lo guardare en mi corazón Categoría:Canciones de Gumi Categoría:Musica